


Forever Yours

by BeefcakeLlama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet, Depressing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Internal Monologue, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefcakeLlama/pseuds/BeefcakeLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you get a mysterious baby blue letter signed by a old friend, your flooded with sad but sweet memories and a desire to see a wonderful blue gem again. Very sad and Bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours

It was a average afternoon. The town of Beach City was slowly dying down from its busyness at around 7 PM, you were on your way home from your usual job of working at the office, sorting up papers and reading emails and typing up reports. The usual bore that came with a decent paycheck and a sensible income to help you life and pay your taxes and food and other things.

The reads were like how they always been, slightly crowded with people rushing out of there jobs and into the streets, wishing to get home and to unwind from the day. You felt what they felt and understood why they would be in a hurry. You glare your eyes at the cars as traffic halts into another long conga line of impatient drivers coupled with the sounds of honking and beeping.

The drive home tool about 45 minutes thanks to the office being quite far away from Beach City, making you take the usual highway drive towards it and out of town. You reach your house and sigh in relief, parking it in the apartment driveway and walking through the front door.

You groan as you take the stairs, walking up 4 floors as you slowly walk down the hallway, all thanks to the lousy broken elevator that the landlord has yet to fix because of ether laziness or because of lack of funds. You walk down the hallway, reaching all the way down to your room, room 55.

You reach into your pocket, digging around for your keys as you notice some mail in your mail slot on the door.

You cycle through the mail. Bill, Bill, Spam, Spam, Letter from Boss, and a mysterious baby blue letter. You look over the baby blue letter and don't see any return address or stamp or anything. Who ever delivered this to you must have done so personally.

You walk inside your small apartment room, setting your stuff down by the front counter near the door and hanging up your coat on your coat rack. You sit down on your living room chair, sighing a bit as you look at the baby blue letter again before opening it.

You open it up, pulling out a rather pink looking letter that also came with a small little bottle full of dark blue paint. You were really confused as you opened up the letter, putting the little bottle of paint onto the living room table before opening up the letter, reading it mentally.

"Dear Anon, It's been so long since i last saw you. I heard that you lived in a apartment building and i thought i would let you have this letter. I hope your doing good out there in the world Anon, being happy and growing greatly as a person and doing so many great things. I've been thinking about you for so long ever since the day you left and went out into the big world. I hope your painting skills have gotten better and better. Life for me has been rather fine, been dealing with some things but i'm doing good. I look forward to meeting you soon Anon, we have so much to talk about! Sincerely Lapis Lazuli P.S i included a map to where i am so you can come and visit me with ease!! XOXO"

After reading the letter you put it down and laid back into the chair. "Lapis Lazuli" you say to yourself, a name you haven't heard in about a year. You look back the letter and the paint bottle and feel memories rushing back.

You remember it, it was a lovely year. You and her went to collage together, growing more and more attached as the year went on until. Poof, you left.

You remember the first day you meet her. She was wearing the cutest buttoned up shirt with a pair of jeans. You were all alone, nervous and full of anxiety when she came over to you and simply said, "Hi there, what are you here for?" and then you stuttered and talked and grew more and more attached.

You and her talked about why the both of you are going to collage. She wanted to learn more about the things around her and you wanted to become a artist, painting great pictures of splendor and blissfulness. The both of you grew so attached, talking every day about really anything. You chuckle a bit as you remember the day you and her used to talk only about food the entire day, describing and discussing what foods you both enjoyed and what flavor was the best. She loved sweets and you loved sour.

Every weekends she would come into your dorm and hangout with you, playing some games and helping you out with your painting. You used to paint so much of Lapis, the variety of styles and colors used for these painting helped you grow more and more as a artist. And it made you happy. Sometimes Lapis would also try painting, with you helping her in return. You remember the one day she drew that painting of a big crystal city, the elegant design and its overarching symmetry was a sight. You complimented her, telling her that it was the most beautiful painting ever. And she giggled and shook her head and pointed to your portrait of her. Then she hugged you tightly and gave you a kiss on the lips.

You and Lapis began to go out together, going to movies and cafes and talking and discussing your ideas about the universe. How its ever expanding world was a beauty and that nothing in the face of existence can copy it completely. Lapis would love to hear you talk about your ideas for paintings, often going into great details on the colors and designs to use. She was so passionate in your paintings.

You remember the joy it was when you and her passed through collage, hugging and cuddling each other as you both got your degrees, happy to start a new chapter in both of your lives. You spent the summer with her, going on the beach and meeting her other gem friends.

You think back to the last beach-a-palooza you ever went in Beach City, the lights, the sounds, the love in the air as the fireworks sprang up into the dark blue sky, illuminating them up with color. She looked so happy, seeing the fireworks, she held your hand and kissed you under its great sky fire. Then you and her walked behind the great big donut shop and lost your virginity to her. It was love.

You sigh, frowning. But all great things must come to a end. You slowly lost your sense of freedom when you became shackled to the apartment, the taxes, the responsibility. The growth of yourself was also the gimp of yourself. You lost your passion for painting, sold most of your art work to help you get a job at the office. You swapped your shirt for a suit and you creative painting to typing. You feel guilt as you remember the day that you had to say goodbye to her. Her head hanging low with tears as salty as the sea as she cried and cried and cried, watching you leave out of her life, and back into your own. You were alone for a whole year, dealing with your personal afflictions and dealing with financial troubles, all that clouded your own personal thoughts and made you forget her. Her lovely blue face, her soft smile, and her passion for your paintings.

You tear up as you read the letter again, tears falling down on the paper as you hold onto the bottle of dark blue paint. Crying softly for about a few minutes, hating your job and yourself, wishing you never left her as she made a void in your heart as soon as you left the door.

You calm yourself and look at the back of the slightly tear stained letter, reading out a address and a location on a cruddy cut out piece of map of Beach City. You had to see her again. You had to.

You got up, looking at the bright orange sky, watching the sun rest its rear on the sea. You shuffle through your clothes, pulling out a nice casual orange T-shirt and shorts, slipping them on as all you thought about was Lapis.

You rushed down the stairs and out the front door of the apartment. Entering your car as you put your keys in, turning them as the engine hummed to life. You put drove down the street, watching the burning orange and pink clouds roll by as you drive along. your thoughts were worrying but hopeful, clutching the paint bottle in your hand the whole time, not letting it go as you drove down the street, towards where she lived.

You pull up to a small cottage on the beach side, the ocean eaves crashing as you get out of your car and the lost but familiar scent of salt water lifted itself into your nose and have you a great scent. You walked slowly towards the cottage door, smiling but also crying, the memories hurting you on the inside as you gave your best grin, holding onto the paint bottle.

You knocked on the door and after a few seconds she answered. The moment you saw her you heart skipped a beat or two. You gasped a bit as she stood there, smiling big with joy as she looked at you, her eyes full of love but also hurt. "Welcome Anon. It's so great to see you again!" she said as she moved out of the way of the door letting you in.

You walked into the small cottage, the living room was tiny and the kitchen was small. A door that lead outside to a porch towards the beach was on the other side of the front door. Several Paintings hanged on the wall. Your paintings.

You walked in and sat down on the seashell couch. Looking around you as Lapis sat next to you, silent as you both watched the sun go down slowly from a window pointing towards the sea.

Lapis broke the silence. "It's been a long time...since i last laid eyes on you Anon." she said softly, looking at you in the eyes as you looked at her back. Staring into her great ocean blue eyes as she smiled her sweet grin at you. You felt your heart melt.

"Yea it has been......how have you been doing?" you ask her, stilling looking into her eyes as she looked away a bit. "I've been ok. Been doing things with the Crystal Gems. You know, saving the world and junk." she chuckled lightly before going quiet again.

"How about you, hows that job of yours doing? I hope your still painting Anon..." She said with a smile before frowning again. You shrug, holding onto the bottle tightly. "The jobs...fine..I am getting by and living decently. I haven't really been painting in a while though. Been to busy.." you say to her, looking away as you hold back a tear, looking at your past art, her portraits.

"Glad to see you still like them though." You say, motioning towards your many paintings hanging around the room, sprinkling around a variety of shades of blue and white all over the plain yellow walls. Lapis nodded and smiled, "I always loved your paintings Anon, you were so....creative." She said before going silent again, looking down at the floor.

You both looked down, not speaking a word for about 5 minutes before Lapis speaks up. "Do you remember beach-a-palooza? That was a nice time. The fireworks were so lovely, the sea so nice and calm as we cuddled together on the beach." she said, looking at you and smiling, a tear dripping down as you look back at her, "I remember you telling me, "Kiss me Lapis, your so beautiful, i want this night to be like the last night with you i will ever have!", and then we held hands together, walking through the dark and desolate town, nothing but ourselves in our moment. Then we reached the Donut shop and that's when you held my hand, and kissed it, proclaiming that i was the most gorgeous thing around. Then we made sweet love together and it was the happiest moment of my life." she said, more tears dropping out of her face as her smile died down, wrinkling into a frown as her eyes leaked more and more of her tears.

You felt yourself cry as she held you close, crying softly in your ear as she held onto you. "Oh Anon, I love you so much! The day you left me to out into the world. I felt so numb and alone, nothing mattered and the thoughts of you flooded into my head every day. It was pain." She said, crying louder and louder her tears soaked your shirt. You felt your own tears drip down.

She let go of the hug and looked deep into your eyes. Her eyes red with stains of the motion of sadness as Lapis looked at you. "I don't want to loss you again Anon. You mean to me more than the ocean or the stars." she said, holding your hand as use her hand to whip away her tears.

You smiled, wiping your own tears as you kissed her on the cheek. "Lapis i love you as well. Life has been pulling me back and down. I've been so caught up with my job and my life that i forgot about you. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you at all." you said, hugging her close.

Lapis hugged back, resting her head on your shoulder as she sniffed, her tears slowly dying down as she smiled. You smiled as well, "I promise to come and see you as much as possible Lapis, I am so sorry about everything. I want to start painting with you again. Like the old days." you say, putting the bottle of dark blue pant into her hand.

Lapis look down at it, smiling as she kissed it and put it on the living room coffee table before smiling deeply at you, her face lighting up slowly. "I want to paint a beautiful picture with you Anon. Just like last year." She said, holding your hand softly, feeling it as she kissed you on the lips.

She got up stilling holding your hand, leading you into her bedroom as she smiled softly, sitting at the foot of the bed and patting her hand next to spot on the end of the bed. You sit down next to her, putting your arms around her as you leaned your head on her soft shoulder, thinking about her so much.

Lapis smiled, kissing you on the lips as she hugged you close, kissing with so much passion as she slowly laid on her back on her small bed. She broke the kiss and smiled warmly at you. "Anon. I want you to make love to me like the say at beach-a-palooza. I to be yours forever." she said, pulling you in for another kiss as she wrapped her arms around you, your arms also going around her.

You made out as you slowly took of your clothes as you and her stripped naked, cuddling together, feeling each of your bodies as you felt yourself grow hard, hugging her and holding her hand as you feel your erection press against her soft warm blue blossom.

Lapis nodded slowly, smiling happily at you. You nod back, slowly pressing your penis against her pussy, her warmth drawing you in as you slide inside her slowly. Lapis moans a little looking deep into your eyes as you moan back.

You began to pump in and out slowly at a soft pace, hugging her and kissing her neck as you made passionate love on her bed, pumping a bit faster as you pre a bit inside her.

You made out with her, feeling her love-hole's inner walls milk your tool, your pumping making you pre more as you begin to lick and kiss her neck, making her moan a bit louder, "Oh Anon!! I love you so much!!~" she yelled out as your pace increased. Your tool throbbing softly inside her as you panted on her neck, your face full of blush as you do so.

You hear Lapis groan loudly, her hot fluids getting all over your penis as you pumped into her at a really fast pace, grunting as you feel yourself groin to shoot your cum into her uterus.

You moan loudly and kiss Lapis, feeling your cock begin to pump into her, shooting a few thick ropes of cum as you fill her up a bit, panting and breathing hard into her mouth as you break the kiss, her face full of dark blue blush as she smiled lovingly at you. "I love you so much." she said, kissing you on the cheek as you breathed in and out slowly, feeling your tool stop pumping as you slowly slide out.

Lapis's pussy drips of your seed as you lay next to her cuddling her close as you kiss her and embrace her, pulling into a warm cuddle as you both hold hands. Lapis and you smile, watching the sun slide down into the the sea, being engulfed by it as the sky turned you favorite shade of dark blue, and the ocean's waves crash softly on the rocks.

You held onto her, kissing her as you laid there together, speaking nothing and watching the night close with the both of you. Falling asleep with her in your arms. Forever yours.


End file.
